Fire and Golden Lightning
by An Ass Faced Kangaroo
Summary: Long ago, before the tower burnt down, Entei used to be with Raikou. Now, to make his former lover suffer, he takes Ethan as his own. But maybe all of this will turn out quite different than intended. - Starts as Entei/Raikou, continues as Entei/Ethan and ends as very kinky Entei/Raikou/Ethan, all slash and threesomes obviously. Contains Mpreg in later chapters.


_**Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, incest, explicit intercourse, anal, voyeurism, spanking, mpreg, breeding, two pregnant subs, D/s, humiliation, collar, toys, orgasm denial, anthro forms**_

_**Notes:**_ This is kind of extreme. I made this on a sugar rush, under the request of Tafyapyap. Anyway, if you enjoy your stories extra kinky, you're very welcome to stay, if not and if you're offended by anything listed ABOVE, I would kindly ask you to turn around and leave now, because I write for those who enjoy this kind of stuff and not for those who are freaked out even by the mention of gay sex.

The beast trio's names were their names in their previous life. I am also going with the assumption that they were eeveelutions. And the beast trio have a very close relationship with their respective Game-verse Dex-holders.

Main Pairing: Entei/Raikou/Ethan

Side Pairings: Silver/Ethan (one-sided), Entei/Moltres, Raikou/Zapdos

* * *

Entei stared deeply into the floor of his den, his thoughts whirling. All he could see were the two rubies in his mind. No, so much more beautiful than any rubies he had ever seen.

"You're obsessing over your brother again, love", hummed his mate amused.

Moltes loved her mate and she knew that Entei also loved her. But she had learned to live with the fact that there was someone he loved more than her.

"I've just been thinking...", started Moltres softly. "If you can't have the original, why not taking the copy? It's a pretty good copy, as far as I know."

She waved a photo in front of Entei's eyes. Red eyes narrowed at what they saw. He gritted his teeth and snatched the photo away from his mate. Ethan Gold. Hero of Johto. And splitting image of his patron's human form. Entei licked his dry lips, memories of a long denied past resurfacing again, he remembered that body, lithe and luscious, moving with his own...

* * *

"_Why does Suicune never annoy you?", whispered the flustered Jolteon in Entei's lap._

"_Because she knows it's not a good idea", snickered Entei, pulling his brother up a bit until Raikou was properly sitting on his lap, still bright in embarrassment. "You look pretty like that."_

"_Thanks", muttered Raikou, staring at his older brother with wide, ruby eyes._

"_Even prettier than you normally do", smirked Entei and leaned in some._

_His hands on Raikou's hips averted the smaller boy so he was straddling Entei's lap properly. The blush on the younger Jolteon's cheeks darkened as his brother's hands rested on his ass._

"_Entei", yelped Raikou, trying to push the other off. "You know I don't like it when Suicune can watch us do that! Her whistling is so irritating!"_

"_As if I care", growled Entei with a glare, squeezing the firm ass harder. "We don't exactly have much room in here to get some privacy. And you're looking too beautiful to not get ravished now."_

_Raikou sighed in defeat and hid his face in Entei's neck while his older brother started to prepare him. It was, aside from doing each other's hair, the only thing they could do while sitting in the tower, waiting for anything to happen. Raikou didn't know it any different. As far as he could recall, he had always spread his legs for Entei and the possessive older boy made a point to always remind Raikou that he was his. Not that Raikou really minded. Their sister was great and nice, but she was not fitted for this kind of activity. Raikou enjoyed Entei's controlling and demanding nature way too much._

"_Ow", whimpered the ruby-eyed boy, pushing against the fingers. "Enough, enough teasing, please, just take me, Entei, I need you!"_

"_Ah, ah, ah, you naughty boy. You're forgetting something there", growled Entei._

_He pulled out of his younger brother and looked at him impatiently. Raikou blushed brightly. Their relationship had been evolving over the years, boredom had made them more and more creative. From the simple kissing and fingering and jerking each other off, to the real sex and even to fistings, though those left Raikou truly sore all the time. But these days it seemed that Entei wanted more. He wanted for Raikou to completely submit to him and had slowly started training his younger brother over the past few months._

"_I—I'm sorry, Master Entei", gasped the younger boy with wide, begging eyes. "I... I meant to say, please allow me to please you, master. I have no right to tell you what to do, of course, my master. B... But please allow your pet to please you!"_

"_Good boy", praised Entei wickedly. "You have the permission to ride me."_

_It was easy to train his lover into doing whatever he wanted if he was the only one with a cock anywhere close since they were held captive in the tower with one girl and no one else. So he got Raikou to practically do anything he wanted him to do as long as he provided a cock to fuck him. And with the time, the younger boy had learned the rules very well and had learned to enjoy himself too. But if he was disobedient, then Entei knew a couple of ways to punish his younger brother._

"_Thank you, Master Entei", whispered the flustered boy, slowly lowering himself onto the thick cock of his brother, moaning hoarsely. "Oh gods, your cock is so wonderful, master, thank you for letting me enjoy it's grit, thank you for fucking me!"_

_Entei snickered with a wicked grin, enjoying how his brother's tight ass slid up and down his cock, bringing that wonderful pleasure to him. The lust in those eyes was captivating. He wrapped his fingers around his brother's member to slowly jerk him off._

"_Now come. Come for me, my beautiful slut", ordered Entei after only a couple of minutes._

_He knew it was always making Raikou extremely horny when their sister wasn't far off and could hear them. It never took the younger god long to come when they were being watched. Especially so if Entei called him names. Even though Raikou tried to deny it, the boy was a complete slut and enjoyed being called one. With a submissive whimper on his lips, the younger teen came hard and nearly collapsed on top of his brother, if not for the hard cock still within him. He knew he had to bring his master to orgasm first before he was allowed to rest._

"_P—Please, Master Entei, come and fill me with your wonderful seed", whimpered Raikou._

_Entei groaned at the wanton look in those eyes and the thoroughly fucked expression on his younger brother's face. The contorting muscles around his dick were the last thing to push him over the edge too. With a feral growl on his lips, he came hard within his brother, pulling the younger god into a passionate kiss. Both were panting hard after it, Entei cradling his lover in his arms._

"_Master?", asked Raikou softly._

_Entei blinked. It was more than unusual for his stubborn little brother to call him that after their intercourse. It had taken him long enough to teach the boy to call him that during sex._

"_What is it?", wanted the older boy to know._

"_Promise me to always be there", murmured Raikou and yawned widely. "Even if we ever may get out of here, please? I want to always be yours, master... I... love you..."_

_Crimson eyes softened as Entei stared down at the already sleeping boy in his arms. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on his brother's forehead, pulling him a bit closer._

"_I promise. You're mine and mine alone, always", whispered Entei softly._

* * *

A promise he had not been able to keep after they were killed and reborn. Entei glared down at the photo of the boy looking exactly like his Raikou. His Raikou. But... Ho-oh had torn them apart. The three of them were too powerful, he could not allow his adopted children to be united like that. It would disrupt the flow of power, he claimed. Realms and powers that demanded their undivided attention. Kept far apart. And to make sure they would never get together again, Ho-oh had introduced Zapdos to Raikou and arranged their marriage. Entei had been angry and drunk, pouring his heart out to Moltres. Which somehow had ended with the two of them in bed in Mt. Mortar. She had admitted that she had done it to get back at her father, to have a valid reason to finally leave Olympus behind and because he was 'fucking handsome', as she had put it.

"He truly is as beautiful as his patron", muttered Entei with a dark glare.

It was the reason he had despised Ethan right from the beginning. Because the boy was just as stunningly beautiful as Raikou.

"Perhaps he is just as submissive?", chimed Moltres mischievously. "I think you deserve some fun while I am off in Kanto. I think he would be a wonderful plaything for that, wouldn't he? And it would certainly hit a nerve. Your brother will certainly take it personally."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love your mind?", smirked Entei and kissed her.

* * *

"Uh... My lord?", called an uncertain voice.

The Fire God smirked as he watched the teen fidget nervously. So much like his Raikou. Those large, curious eyes, unsure what was about to happen to him. That look went right down to Entei's groin. He remembered it well from the first time he had taken Raikou, or the first time he had spanked Raikou, or the first time... Well, whenever something new had happened to his little slut. It was refreshing to see that look again, after all those years and years...

"Ethan", it came out as a wicked purr, making the teen shiver wide-eyed.

"I... received your message.", hummed the hero suspiciously and turned to glare at the god. "You wanted to see me? You never want to see me. If it was Silver, that would make sense. But why me?"

"Perhaps things have changed", murmured Entei softly and stood up from his throne to slowly walk over to the teenager. "I heard about your... interest in my champion and thought we should talk."

"There's nothing to talk about", growled Ethan defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. "Silver rejected me, the end. So you don't need to worry about me corrupting your hero or anything."

Entei chuckled darkly, making Ethan shiver again. He circled the teen, eying him curiously. He was maybe a bit smaller than Raikou had been when he had been nineteen, but other than that the two looked practically identical. Right down to that perfectly heart-shaped ass.

"He was stupid to do so."

"What?"

"I said", chuckled the god amused and came to stand in front of the young man. "He was stupid to do so. My sources tell me you were crushing on him for all his best trades. The same as mine. But it seems that he was quite stupid, because it is very idiotic to turn such an opportunity down."

Ethan blushed furiously as the god laid his arms around the hero's waist to rest them very boldly on Ethan's ass, groping a feel. Large, golden eyes stared up at the Fire God in utter disbelief. But Entei didn't make an attempt to remove his hands, instead he squeezed harder. The trainer felt as if his head was spinning. This couldn't be true. Why was a god groping him and smirking so confidently at him? All he had ever wanted was for his friend to do so!

"Don't make fun of me for liking Silver's deathly attitude and badassness", growled Ethan, trying to push the god off. "Let. Me. Go! I don't need your condescension!"

"I'm not being condescending", murmured Entei softly, pulling the teen closer. "You have been cute back when I first met you and I knew what a beauty you would become. It's why I pushed you away right from the beginning." No need to tell the boy that part about Raikou's beauty. "But seeing that my champion would just turn you down when you offer yourself to him, it makes me want to propose an offer to you: I will give you everything you wanted from my champion and more."

"You... You... You...", stuttered Ethan wide-eyed and gulped. "Everything and more...?"

He had wanted Silver for his determined and possessive nature, for his dark and dangerous attitude, for his firmness... But Silver didn't want him. Entei had all of that to offer too, plus more experience. And it nearly looked as if the Fire God wanted him.

"Tell me what you had hoped to get from my son and I will tell you if I can deliver", whispered Entei into Ethan's ear with a wicked smirk, his breath ghosting over the boy's neck. "Tell me."

"I... wanted him to hold me, because I'm sick of always being the one others can lean on..."

"Already holding you", noted Entei amused, pressing the teen up against his chest.

"I wanted him to... uh... kiss me?"

Ethan's face was beet red as he stuttered this. It was ridiculous enough that he was even saying this. It was not like... Oh good gods! Entei sealed the trainer's lips with his own, kissing him demandingly. He squeezed the teen's ass again, making Ethan moan, which gave him the opportunity to sneak his tongue into the warm, salty cave. Ethan was easily dominated by the god, though then again he didn't even put a fight up, willingly submitting to Entei.

"I wanted him to fuck me", growled Ethan into their kiss.

"I'd be glad to do that too", smirked the Fire God.

"Why?", panted the hero as they parted.

"Because my beloved wife doesn't want me to be lonely while she has to be in Kanto." No need to tell the boy that it was her ploy for him to maybe get Raikou back. "And because you're too gorgeous to stay alone or be rejected. And now continue."

"I wanted him to dominate me", hummed Ethan with a thoughtful frown. "Though I actually don't really know how, I mean... uh... I'm pretty inexperienced... I just know I want to give up control for once, I want someone else to take over for me, to... co... control me..."

The boy blushed furiously once again, making Entei laugh amused. "Then allow me to show you just how good I will fuck you and how very good I will control you, my wild little boy."

* * *

That conversation had been two weeks ago now. Two weeks in which he had not left the Fire God's bedchamber even once. Especially not after he had discovered the huge bathroom connected to it! They had spend most of their time fucking, though also a good amount – a surprising amount – talking. Which, truly to Ethan's surprise, came quite easy. The Fire God may have a dark humor, but he had humor and he could be quite charming if he wanted to. They talked and talked and talked, without noticing how much time passed. Entei told him amusing stories about the gods. Stories Ethan certainly had not learned in any class. And they talked about... other matters. Matters like Ethan's friends, who were now all busy settling with their boyfriends and girlfriends, planning a future and family and all that stuff. All that normal stuff. Which made Ethan feel as if he didn't belong, because he wasn't normal. Even though Entei had chided (and spanked) him for that comment. He had spend the last few days reassuring Ethan that the desire to submit was entirely normal and nothing that made him a freak or anything. They also talked about Moltres and Entei had explained that this had actually been her idea somewhat, though he was being a bit fishy about this. Ethan was still a little suspicious. There was something the Fire God wasn't telling him and he was sure and determined to find out what exactly.

"Are you awake?", whispered a dark, smooth voice.

Ethan gave a grunt as reply and snuggled closer to the strong body behind him. Surprisingly strong. Such nice, nice muscles. Ethan was pretty sure had had drooled the first time Entei had undressed himself. He could feel the Fire God placing tender kisses on his neck, Entei's arms around Ethan's midsection. Something the hero had noticed a couple of days ago. Entei loved caressing his stomach, his uncle was either in front of him with his arms around Ethan's waist to knead the hero's ass, or behind Ethan and with his arms around the teen's waist to lovingly stroke Ethan stomach. It was cute how affectionate the Fire God could be. But Ethan guessed that was what happened if you're sentenced to live far off from... everything and everyone. If there's only a small amount of people you get the chance to be close to, you hold onto them.

"No, I'm not awake, I'm in an orgasm-inducted coma", replied Ethan with a grin.

"Liar", chuckled the god amused. "Pretty, little liar. If that would be possible, I would have managed that five days ago, when I first fucked you while Extreme Speeding, then in the throne room and in the end two more times in our bathtub."

Right. The throne room. Damn, had Entei truly fucked his brains out already that he had forgotten that? The Fire God had important business to attend and taken Ethan with him, bluntly stating that he did not care what his subjects witnessed. At first the hero had thought his lover (yes, he had reached the point of calling Entei that about nine days ago) was kidding him. But Entei had seriously demanded that Ethan rode him while the Lord of Fire was easily conversing with Heatran and a fire Pokémon. When Ethan had given him a blank stare for that, the Fire God had easily overpowered him and spanked him in the throne room. Since practically nothing turned the boy more on than being spanked, Entei had actually forced him to beg for it. To beg that he may, pretty please, ride his master (yes, he had reached the point of calling Entei that about a week ago) in front of others. And, the most embarrassing thing about that, Ethan had actually never been more turned on before in his whole life. Being spanked in public, having to beg in front of others like a slut and then being taken while others watched, it had been the most mind-blowing experience of his life. Later, in their bedroom – where had that come from? In Entei's bedroom – the Fire God had told Ethan that he had known the hero would enjoy that. Though once again, Entei didn't want to tell him how he knew.

Entei now made a point of taking Ethan at least once a day during a meeting, though thanks to the excessive fucking they did, the teen needed quite much rest too. Though Ethan really could get used to this life. It was lazy, but also... good. Someone finally took care of him, he didn't have to worry about what university he should apply to, what he wanted to do with his future, participate in any wedding plannings or things like those. All he needed was the firm hand and hard cock of his master.


End file.
